


manic

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	manic

i'm unblocked from here!! that's cool

my family is arguing downstairs that's a blast

i love the flash musical episode

i am tired of being sad

i haven't written in so long

i thought i would have more to say

i don't think a.b. knows what love is because she said she loves me and that's such bullshit

like,, you gave me trauma,,, that half a year of therapy hasn't been able to change,,, that's not love

"i liked you" so you decided to call me manipulative and a sociopath??

that fucking essay makes me break down very quickly

who ever thought that was a good idea

which close friend

because i have some choice words for them

she asked me not to talk about it but fuck off i don't care anymore ~~that's not true i just want to take something back i guess~~

i should shut up lmao


End file.
